1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to receptacles and more specifically it relates to an improved versatile container. The improved versatile container consists of a housing having a door hinged thereto that will open, so as to allow a person removal of a plastic bag therein through a side opening in the housing, instead of lifting the plastic bag out over the top end, thereby decreasing back strain to the person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous receptacles have been provided in prior art that are adapted to hold plastic bags which when filled are difficult to be removed from the receptacles. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.